


this our battle

by Poose, seven_hells (Poose)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Outdoor Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/Poose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/seven_hells





	this our battle

Five sweet years had passed since Robb removed her gold cloak and placed the grey one emblazoned with the direwolf of Stark around the Lady Margaery's slim white shoulders. Five years since he took her to his bed, he a maid, she nothing of the sort -- save in public.   
  
She had found him shy, too, when he first visited her chambers: not in the way Renly had looked upon her, as if her breasts would bite, but timid and full of lust that he did not yet fully understand.   
  
In the south, a boy raised to be a king would have been gifted with pricey courtesans and whet his teeth on kitchen wenches, but Robb Stark came to her, blooded by battle but in nought else beside. Margaery, of House Tyrell, took it upon herself to teach him.   
  
Robb took to his lessons quickly. Margaery softened his rough kisses against her mouth, showed him how she liked the feel of his hand against her shoulder, her undertunic slipping down towards her waist.   
  
In Highgarden and in Winterfell, in White Harbor and across the Reach, he served his queen well. As she gre heavy with Lyanna he learned to cup her swelling breasts gently, to take her from behind as they lay on their sides.   
  
The night he put Eddard in her belly was by the hot pools, she was sure of it. Robb took her there at night, never fearing for their safety as his great direwolf guarded their perimeter.   
  
They soaked and kissed and touched beneath the water. He dragged her from the pool and laid her on her back, rubbing his fingers through and against her.   
  
"Robb," she said, grabbing his stiff cock, still dripping wet from the water. "Give me your cock."   
  
Her husband growled. She did _so_ love it when he lost control, when he grabbed her thighs and gave her mottled bruises from the insistent slap of his hips.   
  
"Do you like my cunt, darling?" she asked, lifting her body to meet his in this, their own battle, her fingers finding the back of his head, his strong arms.   
  
"Is it nice?" she went on, "So wet for you, there, you can go deeper, my love. I can handle it, go on," and Robb groaned and then nudged in, deeper, hitting the very back. It hurt, that movement, but she loved to feel him that far inside, and so she told him this as well.   
  
"Take me from behind," she said, after she had brought herself off once. Her cunt was pulsing wet, radiating heat. Robb flipped Margaery onto her stomach with her shapely arse poised in the air, and fucked her from behind, like a wolf would do. The leaves were dry under her damp hands, and the ground was warm from the water that coursed beneath it.   
  
"Harder," she commanded him. "Fuck me like you mean it."   
  
His hands encircled her waist and pressed down against her lower back to flatten it. She arched back like a cat into his touch, rubbing and rocking as he grew frenzied.   
  
She seized up, shuddered, felt it coming to wash over her. "Touch me, now, now," and he did. "You as well," she huffed, and she heard a smack of her skin against his. Margaery clawed dirt beneath her nails as he pounded her into the earth.   
  
Winterfell lay under cover of darkness, its inhabitants fast asleep, as the north and the south sought union and found it.


End file.
